The invention relates to a folding box with a blister pack contained therein which can be removed on a narrow side and which in the use position bears against a first wall of the folding box with its underside or faces said wall, with at least one support for the blister pack inside the folding box, which in the use position engages in locking fashion between blister cavities arranged one behind the other in the direction of removal, being provided inside the folding box. The folding box has, on the inside at the opposite end to the end at which the blister pack is inserted and removed, a first hinged tab which extends inside the folding box in the opposite direction to the insertion direction of the blister pack and runs at least with its free end along that second wall of the folding box which in the use position is arranged above the cavities of the blister pack, more or less parallel to the latter and to the first wall, and, at the free end of this first tab, at least one second tab is arranged so that it can hinge counter to a restoring force and which in the use position engages in a hinged locking fashion between at least two blister cavities arranged one behind the other in the insertion and removal direction of the blister pack.
A comparable folding box with a blister pack contained therein is known from WO 2005/068304 A2. Here a tab engages inside the pack behind a special blister deformation, the purpose of which is not to hold products but simply as a blocking blister and which has a spacing from the product-containing blisters which is greater than the spacing between said blisters, so that there is sufficient room for the tab. The whole folding box and especially the blister pack too must therefore have considerably larger dimensions than are actually required for the packaged products.
Moreover, to remove the blister pack, care must be taken that the tab which engages at an acute angle in the opposite direction to the removal direction is removed from the engagement region.